marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Norrin Radd (Earth-9997)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Silver | UnusualFeatures = Silver Surfer's entire body is composed of a flexible, nearly indestructible, silvery material of Galactus' design. | Citizenship = Zenn-Lavian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer, former Herald of Galactus and his successor Franklin Richards | Education = | Origin = Zenn-Lavian empowered by Galactus | PlaceOfBirth = Zenn-La | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; John Paul Leon | First = Earth X Vol 1 0 | Death = - | HistoryText = The history of Norrin Radd of Earth-9997 mirrors that of his Earth-616 counterpart, however it is revealed that why Galactus chose to devour Zenn-La was because it was impregnated by the Celestials. In recent history on Earth-9997, Reed Richards would use his scientific expertise to change Galactus into a star. This would upset the balance of the universe and the Celestials would potentially overrun the universe. The Silver Surfer and the High Evolutionary would convince Reed Richards that a new Galactus would need to be created. Using the High Evolutionary's equipment they would speed up Franklin Richards' mutant evolution to the third tier of mutation where ones powers and existence is defined by how others perceive you. Franklin would become the new Galactus, however the Surfer would become his herald once more to insure that Franklin would continue to believe he was Galactus. During his time as a Herald of Galactus, Norrin's lover Shalla-Bal would also be given the Power Cosmic and join him in surfing the spaceways. When the Celestials had come to Earth following the mutation of all of mankind to enact their Final Host, Black Bolt would summon Galactus to come to Earth and fight the Celestials. Norrin and Shalla-Bal would arrive as well in order to help fight the Celestials, sadly, Shalla-Bal would be killed in battle. Following the defeat of the Celestials, and the destruction of the Celestial embryo growing in Earth's core, Galactus would leave Earth, but the Surfer would stay behind. When the Human Torches were constructed to burn the Terrigen Mists out of the Earth's atmosphere, the Surfer vowed to Marshall Maldoon that no matter what, the Torch in New York would never go out. The Surfer would disappear shortly after, what people would not know until later is that the Surfer would spend the next three years living in the Torch's flame mourning the loss of Shalla-Bal. When the resurrected Absorbing Man tried to put out the Torch, the Surfer would battle him. The Surfer would stop battling the Absorbing Man in order to give Mar-Vell the Power Cosmic to use in his quest to kill Death and build a Paradise in the Realm of the Dead. In doing so, Norrin would have to sacrifice his life. Following his death, Norrin would be reunited with Shalla-Bal. Norrin and Shalla-Bal's final fate remain unrevealed. | Powers = Seemingly those of Norrin Radd of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Norrin Radd of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Silver Surfer's Surfboard | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Metal Body Category:Power Cosmic Category:Radd Family Category:Warp Speed Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Dynamokinesis